


Why? I don't know

by GinaPenn



Series: ZoSan a long time ago [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Confessions, How Do I Tag, M/M, Post-Thriller Bark, References to a certain DJ, This is so old lol, how do i come up with titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinaPenn/pseuds/GinaPenn
Summary: Sanji realizes what Zoro means to him...
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: ZoSan a long time ago [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011630
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Why? I don't know

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old ZoSan fanfic that I posted on fanfiction.net a long time ago~! Despite how old this is I hope you all enjoy it. Can you tell I don't typically write? I'm more of a fan artist. I hope the characters aren't too OOC! 
> 
> I don't own One Piece!

_Finally, we are sailing away that shitty boat island and are heading to Mermaid Paradise~!_ Sanji thought happily as he was washing the remaining dishes of the day.

It was the night of the day the Straw Hat crew disembarked from the ghost island Thriller Bark and continued to make their way to the infamous Fishman Island. The sun was just a faint glow in the distant horizon, minutes away from sinking under the mysterious waves of the Grand Line, so most of the crew was asleep, except for Brook, who volunteered to take watch.

Though the day was anything but relaxing it was enjoyable. As soon as the crew was a good distance away from the giant island ship, Thriller Bark, Luffy decided to host an all-day party in honor of Brook's recruitment, so naturally the stack of dishes Sanji had to clean today was a lot higher than usual. Sometimes the rubber captain's stamina baffled the cook; they spent days partying on Thriller Bark with the Rolling Pirates and he still had the energy to throw another one as soon as they set sail.

 _Well, I guess part of Luffy's craziness has to do with marimo's sacrifice_ , Sanji thought as he began scrubbing the last beer mugs with the dishcloth. The story that the Risky Brothers told him about what happened to Zoro with Kuma continues to play in his head along with images of Zoro's bloodied state that he was found in afterwards. To say that Sanji was shocked would have been an understatement; the sight of Zoro's blood covering the scene filled the blonde with a heavy sense of dread. Even with Chopper's reassurance, Sanji thought for a moment that Zoro was gonna die and that scared him.

Sanji stopped rinsing the mugs for a moment to briefly glance at the direction of the medical ward that was next door to the kitchen. Zoro was sleeping in there tonight due to Chopper insisting that the swordsman still needed more rest just to be on the safe side. Zoro was reluctant at first but Chopper's constant nagging finally got to him so he eventually agreed.

The last mugs were finally washed so Sanji moved to put them in the cupboards that was opposite to the sink. As he put the final one up, Sanji's mind replayed to the first night after the incident with Kuma. He remembered that he couldn't sleep, as his mind was so muddled over everything that happened. His thoughts continued to bother him so the blonde decided to take a brief walk to calm his head. During his little stroll, Sanji ended up walking up to Zoro's bedside, where Chopper was snoozing away in exhaustion. The poor doctor needed the rest; he worked on the stupid moss head for practically the whole day. As he gazed at the swordsman, Sanji felt an overwhelming urge to touch him. Before he knew what he was doing, Sanji leaned over him and their lips—

"Argh, dammit!" Sanji cursed as he slammed the cabinet door shut in a frantic attempt to bury the memory in some unknown corner in his mind. That's right. That night Sanji kissed Zoro…while he was unconscious! The cook groaned as the memory of when their lips touched returned with full force. He didn't know what possessed him to do what he did. On top of that, when their lips met, it somehow felt right and that shocked him. He was so sure that he loved ladies, yet in that moment every rational thought crumbled into dust. Oh shit, if he had to be gay, why'd it have to be with the directionless shitty swordsman!?

His thoughts came to a halt when Sanji heard a light knock from the galley door.

"Um, Sanji-san?" Brook asked in a soft voice that was slightly muffled through the galley walls, "Is everything alright? I thought I heard you screaming…"

"Y-yeah, everything's fine," Sanji hoped that the shakiness of his voice wouldn't betray him. "I just dropped one of the beer mugs and it broke so…"

"Oh, well do you acquire any assistance?"

"No, no, I cleaned it up, don't worry."

"Well, in that case, are you going to bed?"

"Yeah, well, I'm kinda tired from all the shit today so I think I'll sleep here tonight. Don't worry."

"Yohohoho! Alright, if you insist! I guess I'll go off to the Crow's Nest. Lion-chan really is an amazing ship. Good night, Sanji-san."

"'Night."

As he heard Brook's retreating footfalls, Sanji slumped to the kitchen floor, exhausted from mental headache from the whole ordeal. He really needed to clear his head. With that, Sanji got off the floor to get a glass of water hoping that it will cool him down. Due to his mental storm, Sanji didn't notice the presence approaching him from behind.

"Can't sleep, ero-cook?"

"Holy—mmph!" Sanji's voice was cut off when a large hand quickly covered his mouth and pushed him back against the large refrigerator door. Once he regained his bearings, Sanji glared at the source of the hand, Roronoa Zoro.

"Shh…you don't want to wake up the others. It's night right now."

"Then don't sneak up on me!" Sanji hissed as he swatted the arm away. "You gave me a heart attack! Anyways, what the hell are you doing here? You'd better not be trying to sneak into the booze, stupid marimo."

"Your little tantrum woke me up," Zoro answered nonchalantly as he set his swords against the sink before crossing his arms. "And actually there's something I've been meaning to ask you in private."

"Well, what the hell is it?" Sanji asked as he brought a glass of water to his lips and began draining it down. Ah, he really needed that.

There was a couple seconds of silences before Zoro asked, "Why'd you kiss me?"

Sanji half choked on the water as the question was processed. "W-w-wha…?" Holy shit, was he actually awake at that moment? Why!?

"After the Kuma incident, on one of the nights, you kissed me, right?" Zoro continued, "I was barely conscious at the time and I couldn't open my eyes, but I swear that it was you. I tasted cigarettes in that moment."

"Uh…um…th-that….that was…" Sanji didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe it. Of all the times the shithead had to be perceptive of what happened around him while he was asleep, why'd the hell did it have to be then!? What was he supposed to say!? He continued to remain silent as he looked away from the swordsman. Words were failing him.

"Curlicue?" Zoro began to advance on the cook, slowly trapping him against the refrigerator. Sanji could tell from the tone of his voice that he wasn't gonna let the subject drop. "Tell me."

"…I don't know…" Sanji sighed as he surrendered the truth to the swordsman. When he gave the cook a confused expression, Sanji continued. "…when I did that, I wasn't even sure what the hell I was doing, okay? My body just moved on its own. I just didn't like seeing you like that okay!?"

"Like what?"

"You know, lying there in bandages and shit. You weren't moving and somehow that really bothered me. I thought that you were gonna…so I…" Sanji stuttered as he tried explaining himself. What the hell was he saying? Sanji gave up and looked at the floor in defeat.

"So you kissed me," Zoro finished. "Do you like me?"

"I don't know!" Sanji was getting really frustrated with this subject. "…why'd you ask?"

"This is why." Before Sanji could contemplate what that response meant, Zoro tilted his chin up a bit and brought their lips together.

"Mmph!? Nn…nnn…" Sanji tensed up in shock but quickly relaxed as Zoro's tongue traced his lips, begging for entrance. He opened his mouth for air allowing the swordsman access and gave a light moan in response when he dragged his tongue on the roof of the blonde's mouth. Sanji grasped Zoro's hands, which were now cupping his face gently, for balance as he could feel the strength in his knees begin to crumble. Soon he won't be able to stand on his own.

When Zoro finally released his lips, the blonde gasped for a much needed breath and his mind slowly began to function again. What the hell just happened? "W-what…?"

"I've always liked you," Zoro said, stunning Sanji with his straight-forwardness. "It's never boring when you're around, even when you're being a perverted idiot. Every day's like a challenge and I always look forward to meeting it. I like being with you, arguing with you, fighting with you, because you're you. Of course, I like everyone in this crew a lot, but you're something special."

Heat rose up on Sanji's cheeks as he took in those words. He didn't know what to say. One part of him was saying that this was wrong and they should stop, while some other part of him was rejoicing at the confession. Both parts battled together in confusion.

Zoro continued, "I kept my feelings a secret because I thought you were straight. As ridiculous as it looked, you acted like it. I was fine with just being with you; however when you kissed me that night, I thought that maybe I had a chance. That maybe you did feel something for me in return, something other than being nakama. That's why…" Sanji was so distracted by his words that he didn't notice that Zoro's hands had moved until he felt them slip under his hoodie "…I won't hold back anymore."

With that, Zoro pushed Sanji back to the fridge and consumed him in another kiss. This one was more ravenous and Sanji was running out of breath as his mouth was attacked and ravished by the swordsman's own lips and tongue. During this time, Zoro's hands roamed all over the blonde's chest and abdomen occasionally making him tremble by brushing over a nipple. Sanji grabbed Zoro's shoulders with the intent of pushing him away but his arms quickly lost strength, leaving him clinging onto the swordsman while he moaned in the mercy of his hands and mouth. When Zoro's lips moved to caress his ear, Sanji gasped for air.

"W-wait…ah!" Sanji found that it was taking all of his concentration to just say one word, especially now that one of Zoro's hands was teasing his right nipple.

"No way~."

"Unh…we don't have to do this now…ah!"

"Yes now," Zoro growled as he began to kiss the blonde's pale neck, "I've waited long enough."

"Don't be so goddamn selfish!" Sanji found that it was becoming harder to resist. "What if someone comes…?"

"Everyone's asleep and Brook's up in the Crow's Nest," Zoro readily countered.

"But your injuries," As much as Sanji knew he wanted this, he refused to give in to this bastard so easily. "You haven't recovered…ah!"

"Then you'd better not resist then. Wouldn't want them to get worse."

"You bastard, using your injuries likes that…" Sanji gave an irritated sigh, which quickly lost its edge as Zoro swooped in for another mind-blowing kiss. Dammit, why does this guy taste so good…?

"I don't see why you're complaining; I know you want this too," Sanji blushed at how true that was. "Or…" Zoro began as he brought his right hand up to gently stroke the left side of Sanji's face. "…do you hate it?"

 _This asshole…!_ Sanji thought angrily. Using that kind of expression, no fair! He was definitely doing this on purpose! But despite knowing that Sanji was falling for it and that irritated him, a lot. "…I don't hate it…idiot…" Sanji pouted at the fact he finally gave in; he's so gonna kick the marimo's sorry ass when this was over, injured or not.

Zoro just smirked before he dived in for another heated kiss. Sanji eventually surrendered to his own passionate impulses and responded with his own tongue. He felt lightheaded as the kiss continued, the sensation robbing him of his mind as he let the final walls of resistance crumble. Now, he just wanted to satisfy this burning desire that's been slowly awakening since their lips met and Sanji grabbed Zoro's hair to pull him deepen into the kiss, to which Zoro responded to with vigor.

Zoro broke the kiss for a moment to slip his hands under Sanji's hoodie and pull it over his head. Sanji lifted his arms so that the swordsman could successfully pull the blue cloth completely off. Once he threw the piece of cloth somewhere behind him, Zoro wasted no time discarding his own black shirt in a similar manner before he pulled the blonde in again to ravish that soft mouth. He just tasted so good; he was more intoxicating than any bottle of sake. Zoro could feel the tension build in his pants. He wasn't sure how much longer he would last.

And Sanji knew that Zoro was beginning to have a tough time. He could feel his lustful organ rub against his thigh every time they pulled in for a kiss. And the blonde smirked at the thought of the famous ex-bounty hunter losing control because of him. With that thought in mind, as they kissed, Sanji slipped his fingers under the green haramaki, right above where the pants where and slowly stroked at the hot skin as he slipped his fingers deeper into the cloth. Sanji grinned when he felt Zoro tremble from his touch. Then, he slipped his hands under and slowly brought the haramaki up, lightly brushing his fingertips against every piece of tanned skin he could reach. He could tell that the swordsman was going crazy, trembling and moaning from every touch. When the haramaki was finally off, Zoro smiled as he placed his hands on the blonde's slender hips.

"You're being friendly now."

"Well, I'm not gonna just stand here and let you lead the whole thing, shithead."

"I'm not complaining. I told you," Zoro whispered as he turned the cook around so that he was facing the fridge door fully. Zoro adjusted the position and his weight on the cook so that Sanji was forced to put his hands up on the door in order to avoid falling onto the floor, thus leaving his body completely vulnerable to the swordsman's touches. "I like the challenge."

Sanji gasped as Zoro lightly pinched a nipple while his lips explored the back of Sanji's pale neck. He moved his face to nuzzle his nose into the cook's golden hair, inhaling the scent of shampoo and tobacco from the strands. Sanji was so focused on the gentle caresses on his chest and head that he didn't notice Zoro's other hand slip down to his pants and begin to undo the belt. By the time he noticed, his pants was below his hips, while that large tan hand was stroking Sanji's rock-hard shaft. With each touch, Sanji could feel each of his gasps become more desperate and passionate.

Zoro's breathing wasn't any better. His own manhood was aching for attention. Every time he heard the cook moan or felt the cook tremble, his erection pulsed with life. With his free hand, he pulled Sanji's tight black pants and briefs down more until they fell off on their own and helped the cook step out of them before he worked to get his own pants off. Then he placed a few fingers on the cook's lips. God, they were soft.

"Lubricate them for me," he ordered in a husky baritone that sent shivers up the blonde's spine.

Sanji looked at the fingers skeptically for a moment before he ran his tongue over the digits. Then he opened his mouth to fully accept them in his mouth and began to coat them in saliva. While running his tongue over the calloused skin, Sanji could smell the steel that was Zoro's scent and somehow, it turned him on even more. Dammit, breathing was becoming extremely difficult right now. He felt like he could burst right now.

Zoro seemed to notice this and pulled his fingers from Sanji's mouth, earning a soft moan from the cook that had a hint of disappointment in it. The swordsman smirked as he pressed his lubricated fingers at rim of Sanji's entrance. Sanji whimpered at the touch and braced himself on his elbows against the cool, large fridge door. He couldn't hold back the gasp that came right as Zoro pushed one finger into Sanji's body.

 _What the hell? It hurts!_ Sanji groaned in pain as he felt the finger dig deep into the part of him he was oblivious to for so long. Tears, which he had no control over, started to form in his eyes. "Ah…ngh…urgh…"

"Relax," Zoro noticed Sanji's discomfort and his other hand began to stroke Sanji's shaft more obscenely, "it won't hurt for long, ero-cook."

"Hah, I'm not the perverted one here…hya!"

Sanji's yelped as another finger was added then jolted when he felt the fingers brush over a strange spot he didn't even know existed. The initial pain disappeared in an instant, and warm excitement quickly took its place. Zoro noticed how the cook's insides twitched in that moment and a smile spread across his face. A spot to remember…

"Ah! Nn!"

Sanji's vision clouded as Zoro's fingers continued to stroke that one spot, occasionally doing a scissor-like motion to stretch the blonde's body more. Sanji's moans began to sound more desperate. He wanted more; he needed more, right now! He was gonna—!

"Ah! D-damn you, marimo!"

Sanji cursed as Zoro's hand squeezed his aching shaft, halting his release where it was. Shit…he was so close… Sanji let out a whine as he felt Zoro's fingers leave him, when he realized that he would get his relief soon. As he braced himself, Sanji felt Zoro's muscled arms wrap around him from behind and felt the swordsman's heated breaths tickle the back of his neck.

"Oh fuck, Sanji let me have you. Now. I wanna fuck you so bad…" The swordsman's voice was coated with lust and desire that made Sanji shudder.

"Hell yeah. Come on, moss head. I'm getting tired of wait…ah!"

Sanji couldn't hold back a cry as he felt Zoro enter him aggressively from behind. The blonde couldn't control his body has it tightened on its own around the swordsman's hot shaft, causing the man to groan. He gasped as he tried to steady his breathing. When he was fully seated inside him, Zoro tightened his embrace on the cook as he waited for him to adjust. Sanji's hands curled up into fists above him and he leaned more against the fridge door as he struggled to relax, which wasn't difficult since the swordsman's hands gently caressed his body where they were while Zoro, who had rested his head against Sanji's nape, began to kiss him softly on the neck. He let out a small moan as he felt his body finally relax under the ministrations on his body and loosen its tight grip on Zoro's manhood. He blushed as he could feel his organ pulsing inside.

"…Are you alright?" Zoro loosened his embrace on the blonde to give him room to breathe.

He turned his head towards Zoro, unable to do anything but pant. His mind was so hazy that he couldn't form a coherent thought.

Zoro was struck by the sight in front of him; that expression should be illegal. He growled as he buried his head deeper into those gold locks, while his hands moved down to get a firm grip on the blonde's waist as plunged himself deeper into him.

"I was going to take it easy seeing as this is probably your first time with a man," Sanji only whimpered in response, confirming Zoro's assumption with a small nod. "But if you show me that face, there's no way I'll hold back."

"Ngh, ah…ah!"

Sanji's body jerked as Zoro began to move with each push perfectly aimed at his prostrate, forcing out strangled cries from the cook with each powerful thrust. He kept a steady rhythm as he continued to rock against that beautiful body, pressing him further against the fridge. Zoro licked and kissed at the skin along the cook's neck and jaw when Sanji threw his head back against one of the swordsman's strong shoulders, causing the cook to tremble against the sensation.

Then Sanji reached behind with one hand, gripped a handful of that green hair, and pulled their lips back together in a greedy kiss. He could feel shockwaves of insatiable pleasure ripple through his body with every vigorous thrust, threatening to drown him in deep lust. He could feel himself relax against the warm body behind him, allowing the excitement to take over his senses. Passion threatened to erupt from both of them and continued to boil with each minute that passed.

"Shit, I think…ah…" The thrusts grew more violent, causing him to lose hold of his senses. Sanji saw stars when Zoro gave one hard, deep thrust before both their bodies roughly trembled as they climaxed at the same time.

As Sanji struggled to calm his beating heart and haggard breathing, Zoro silently withdrew from him and quickly spun the cook around so that they were facing each other. Before Sanji could give a word of protest, Zoro lifted his right leg over his shoulder and penetrated him in the new position.

"Ah—! What the hell…?" His voice was high in surprise and he lightly squirmed against the sensation of penetration from the front. "You could've warned me…"

"Who said that we're done? I want to see your face. You turn me on so bad…"

"Pervert…" Sanji's voice trailed off into moans and gasps as Zoro began grinding all off his weight against the cook. His once-spent erection was reawakening with excitement as his body was plied with punishing strokes. He could feel his knees weaken and would have fallen to the floor if Zoro didn't have a firm grip on the blonde's ass and he drove himself deep in it. Most of Sanji's consciousness had fled at this point; he was already so lightheaded from the first time, so he had no defense against the pleasure that coursed through his being with every thrust.

"…Sanji…"

"…!" In that instant, Sanji's mind completely blanked out and the pistoning motion inside him quickened. Each thrust pushed him closer to the edge.

"Ah—nn—!" Feeling Zoro's lips on his gave Sanji an overwhelming sensation that completely threw him off the edge has his passion burst. A few seconds later, Zoro spilt the last of his raging lust into the cook and both men stood there panting, exhausted.

When Zoro pulled himself out of Sanji, the cook's legs failed him for a moment and would have sent him tumbling to the floor if the swordsman didn't wrap an arm around him to catch him. He set the tired cook down on the tile floor gently before he slipped his pants back on.

Sanji just laid there trying to calm his mind and body as he stared at the ceiling in disbelief over what just happened. He just had sex with Zoro. What the hell!? His face heated up again as the scene replayed in his mind. He could still feel warmth lingering on his skin, on his lips, and inside him. Sanji was interrupted from his thoughts when his discarded blue hoodie was thrown on him. He rose to a sitting position as he used his hoodie to cover himself.

"I can't believe it. We just had kitchen sex."

"Whatever."

"Meow-meow in the galley."

"What the hell?" Zoro snorted as he picked up his swords. "Well, you gonna get dressed?"

"Don't rush me, mari-ah!" As Sanji tried to stand, a throbbing pain in his hips sent him back on the floor. "What the hell? My hips feel weird!"

Zoro couldn't help but laugh; the cook's what-the-fuck expression was priceless.

"Shut up! This is your doing, you shitty barbarian!" Sanji glared at the swordsman while he once again tried to stand; only this time, he rose more carefully. The pain was still there but it was bearable. He continued to glare at the swordsman as he grabbed his own pants and underwear and quickly put them back on. "If you had to do it, why here? This is the kitchen, goddammit! I cook here!" He could feel his face heating up with each word.

Zoro was unfazed by the outburst and just smirked at the blonde. "Can't help it. Was caught up in the moment. Why're you complaining? You enjoyed it."

Sanji couldn't think of anything to counter that and just stood there fuming. He did enjoy it and that's what's bothering him. His mind immediately recollected the kiss that started this in Thriller Bark. Why'd the hell did he do that? Why'd he like it? Worst of all, why was the sex so much better? Sanji sighed. Nothing to do about it now. He frowned a bit at the puddle of cum on the floor and was about to go get a rag to clean it up when the pain in his hips caused him to stumble. Zoro caught the blonde as he swayed and held him tight to steady him.

"Sorry, I guess I overdid it," Zoro leaned in and gave Sanji a soft kiss as he gently stroked the blonde's hips with one of his hands, causing all of Sanji's anger to pacify. He pouted in slight frustration and annoyance. Why was this moss head so good at kissing? When they pulled away, Sanji let out another sigh.

Zoro gave the cook a look that was both confused and annoyed. "What?"

"Just can't believe it," Sanji confessed has he turned away from the swordsman. "That I did it with you and liked it. It was fucking amazing and I wanted more. That's what's making me mad, and do you know what's really annoying?"

Zoro blinked. He wasn't expecting this. "What?"

"…I may like you too…" Sanji buried his head in his hands as he mumbled those words. He couldn't believe his own words.

When he lifted his head up, Zoro pulled him in a tight hug, laughing softly in his hair. The embrace was warm and Sanji could feel himself relaxing in it. This really was like a dream.

"Hey."

"Hm?"

"One more round?"

"Fuck you!"


End file.
